my_warriorscatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emberflame
Emberflame is a small, lithe, sleek, orange tabby she-cat with Bright green eyes, She has soft, thick fur and a smooth long tail. Emberflame.png|Emberflame LOF Official Art~ Emberflame POS.png|Emberflame Official POS Arc Emberflame Senior Warrior.png|Senior Warrior Queen Emberflame.png|Queen Positon Young Emberflame.png|Young Warrior Emberflame Loner.png|Loner Position Apprentice Emberpaw.png|Warrior Apprentice Quotes: Emberkit: "Hey Rainkit do you like Cherrykit?" Rainkit: "N.. no why would you think that..." Featherkit: "Aww he embarrassed!" Rainkit: "No.. im not!" '' ~Emberkit and Featherkit teasing Rainkit~'' Emberkit: Featherkit is it weird that we both share Juniperberry and Alderheart!" Featherkit: "Its like were sisters!" Emberkit: "Yeah d... do you wanna be sisters with me!" Featherkit: "Of course starting today were both sisters and Rainkit can be the big brother!" Emberkit: "Yeah lets go tell him!" '' ~Emberkit and Featherkit agreeing to become siblings~'' Flinchstar: "From this day until you have earned your warrior name you will be called Emberpaw." Flinchstar: "Dewspring you have trained many cats and you had a fine mentor in Sandfeather and now you will pass on your training onto this young apprentice train her well" '' ~Emberkit apprentice ceremony~'' Emberpaw: "Im proud of you Rainwhisker you deserve your warrior name" Rainwhisker: "Thanks Emberpaw I can't wait for you and Featherpaw to become full warriors to!" Emberpaw: "You deserve it you fought that fox like a true warrior" '' ~Emberpaw proud of her brother for earning his warrior name~'' Emberpaw: "Featherpaw! Im one of the cats that get to go on the journey!" Featherpaw: "I also had the same dream Flinchstar and other cats were there,but isn't there suppose to be one cat from each clan?" Emberpaw: "maybe they sensed our bond?" '' ~Emberpaw telling Featherpaw about her dream as one of the prophecy cats~'' Emberpaw: "Im sorry that Flinchstar is gone Rainpaw but I know things will get better" Featherpaw: "If you need time alone that's ok but remember Rainpaw we're both here for you" Rainpaw: "Thanks Emberpaw and Featherpaw you both are the best sisters any cat could have to support them..." '' ~Emberpaw and Featherpaw comforting Rainpaw~'' Sparkstar: "I Sparkstar of Thunderclan call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these young apprentices they have trained hard to learn the ways of the warrior code" Sparkstar: "Emberpaw to do promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" Emberpaw: "I do" Sparkstar: "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you both warrior names, Emberpaw and Featherpaw from this day forward you will be called Emberflame and Feathertail Starclan honors you with your humor, confidence and courage and sticking by one another and welcomes you both as full warriors of Thunderclan!" Everyone: "Emberflame, Feathertail, Emberflame, Feathertail!" '' ~Emberpaw and Featherpaw earning there warrior names~'' Dewspring: "Congratulatons on your new warrior name Emberflame I hope both of us can go into battle and protect our clan together" Emberflame: "im glad to have had a great mentor as you train me" Dewspring: "you both should be having your silent vigil now not chatting to me Emberflame!" Emberflame: "But?" Dewspring: "Im just joking go get something to eat before you sit vigil ill also get both of your nests for you" Emberflame: "Thank you Dewspring." '' '' '' '' '' ~Emberflame and Dewspring~'' Emberflame: "I know I should be stopping you seeing Oakspring but I could never forgive myself seeing you unhappy I will support you any way I can Feathertail that's what sisters do right!" Feathertail: "Thank you Emberflame I know I can't stop myself seeing him but I promise if i get caught ill make sure your not blamed as well" '' ~Emberflame supporting Feathertail~'' "If he truly loves you Feathertail he will stick by your side I know both of you will have to make a hard desicion one day but just remember Im always here beside you so is Bluefern, Spottedpelt and even Lakepaw" '' ~Emberflame wise words to Feathertail~'' Emberflame: "Everything alright Feathertail how did it go?" Feathertail: "Oakspring isn't coming" Feathertail: "he tried to convice me to join riverclan just to raise our kits I know im making the right desection but I couldn't just abond all of you but feel bad for putting to much pressure on him.." Emberflame: "Hey he is a complete mousebrain for hurting you like that but I know he will come to his senses he just a young warrior like us and he must be scared for becoming a father to" Emberflame: "but remember your kits aren't a burden Feathertail and remember Ill be their to support you every pawstep." Feathertail: "thank you Emberflame im glad your supporting me even though sometimes I don't think I deserve it" '' ~Emberflame comfort and true loyalty to Feathertail~'' Rainwhisker: "You know this journey will be dangerous please come back safe" Emberflame: "I know and ill gladly risk myself to save the tribe" Alderheart: "Travel safe and also Feathertail should drink alot of water since she she started a few weeks ago I know I shouldn't be letting her go but we can't go against Starclan" Rainwhisker: "Just all of you return back to Thunderclan" Emberflame: "We will and thank you for believing in me" Alderheart: "We always believed in you Emberflame just return soon my daughter." '' ~Emberflame goodbye to Alderheart and Rainwhisker~'' Emberflame: "Oakspring I thought you weren't coming? Oakspring: "I know I just.. needed to be their for Feathertail I was being a complete foxheart." Oakspring: "I should have rememebered its also my fault that Feathertail is expecting but I can't just go and leave all of you" Emberflame: "She feels guilty that she put pressure on you she's been quiet ever since we left only speaking with me" Oakspring: "I deserved it Emberflame she made me remember that I can't just leave her and expect her to raise our kits alone im just worried she won't forgive me in the end.." Emberflame: "She will forgive you Oakspring just go up to her, I know she needs you right now." Emberflame: "but rememeber if you hurt her more ill personally claw your ears off" '' ~Emberflame telling Oakspring Feathertail needs him~'' Spottedpelt: "Emberflame did you know they were seeing each other?" Emberflame: "Yeah I did try to tell her but I care about her feelings" Bluefern: "I know on this journey all of us will bond but when we return to our clans all of us will have to seperate" Emberflame: "I told Feathertail what will happen I know that will be the biggest decision they both will have to choose were their loyalties will lie" Lakepaw: "I just hope they make the best choice I know both of them will not be easy." '' ~Emberflame talking about Feathertail and Oakspring~'' Spottedpelt: "Im sorry Lakepaw was very brave to risk his own life for Feathertail and her kits Emberflame: "I wasn't fast enough If I had just kept Feathertail back Lakepaw wouldn't have died!." Emberflame: "I promised my brother Rainwhisker all of us will return safe! Lakepaw... he.. he never deserved to die like this he was going to become a full medicine cat how am I going to tell Vineheart that he gone.." Spottedpelt: "Hey im here for you Lakepaw shouldn't have died but remember he died like a true warrior" '' ~Spottedpelt comforting Emberflame after Lakepaw sudden death~'' Emberflame: "I know Feathertail blames me she been acting like Ive done nothing wrong but.. its all my fault Lakepaw dead!" Spottedpelt: "No one blames you Emberflame Starclan had" Emberflame: "I know She blames me! Starclan is so cruel to take Lakepaw away if I had just tried better he wouldn't be dead I should be the one Crushed by those rocks not him!" Bluefern: "Emberflame I know the gult on your shoulders but I know Lakepaw doesn't want you to blame yourself he wants to see you happy and remember him in peace not to Remember him for how cruel he died Just remember were here to lift you up" Emberflame: "Thank you both I just need some fresh air" '' ~Emberflame guilt over Lakepaw death~'' "Feathertail no one is to blame for my death but Emberflame needs someone to support her just like how she supports you she needs her sister to lift her spirits" '' ~Lakepaw to Feathertail about Emberflame~'' Feathertail: "Emberflame its not your fault that Lakepaw died I know you both were close you don't have to blame yourself I feel guilty that Ii haven't been supporting you as much Im so sorry" Emberflame: "Its alright Feathertail but you shouldn't be apoligsing I know that you don't blame me but I will promise you one thing no matter what my friendship doesn't cost anything I don't need to be owed back you will always be my sister no matter what" '' ~Emberflame Guilt lifted and her promise to Feathertail~''